1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a network operation management system, a network operation management apparatus, and a network operation management method, which manage an operational status of a wireless terminal in a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 4,215,600 discloses a wireless LAN system capable of visually displaying an operational state based on a load condition, an interference condition and a usage situation of a wireless channel, for each cell of a wireless LAN, along with an influenced range of the operational status, on an area chart. In Japanese Patent No. 4,215,600, in the wireless LAN system operating a plurality of wireless LAN access points (APs), the wireless LAN system grasps an operational status based on a range of a cell which is a cover range of each of the APs and operational information of a terminal in the cell. Then, a display that coincides with the operational status is made in each cell range on the area chart, and thereby, an administrator can easily grasp an operational status for each location. Further, the administrator can determine quality of communication for each position, to thereby easily seek a cause of performance deterioration.